This invention relates to a dog transportation box which is convertible from a ventilated box for use for transporting dogs in the summer to an imperforate or closed box in transporting animals during the winter and during inclement weather.
Ventilated dog transportation boxes having ventilated sides constructed of vertical slats have been provided heretofore. Such transportation boxes are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,056. A cabinet useful as an air handling enclosure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,484 wherein an insulated sealed side wall is permanently installed by inserting an upper end within an upper frame member and then pushing the side wall downwardly to be retained within a lower frame member. The imperforate side wall closure is permanently locked into position by sealing ribs which deform the insulation fixing the sealed side wall panel within the frame members.